Life of a Lady
by Kalady
Summary: Another Alanna goes to convent stories. Hope you guys like!!! PLEASE R
1. Default Chapter

I own none of these chacters except Lady Katherine of Meadow Ridge. All of these wonderful charecters belong to Tamora Pierce. Hope you guys enjoy.   
Chapter 1  
At the Convent  
  
Alanna of Trebond flopped down on her bed bored out of her mind! This was her last day at the convent in 6 years. She_s couldn_t believe she was finally leaving! But she frowned at the idea of having to travel to Corus, in order to find a husband. However, shewas quit happy because she would be seeing her twin brother Thom and because her best and truest friend would be accounpanying her to the royal palace the next day. Alanna heard a knock on the doeer and more politly then usual said in a delicate voice, "Come in." And in came Katherine of Meadow Ridge, Alanna_s best friend in the world.  
"So are you all packed, I am" Kat asked her.  
"Yes, I_m packed and ready to go." Alanna replied absenmindly. She seemed to have something on her mind. And that something was that she had always wanted to be a knight, but was forced to come to the convent to beocme a lady. Which Alanna hated witha passion.  
"I have a great a great idea". Kat said enthusiastucly. "Let_s get out of these dresses and go practice some sword fighting, I_m dieing to try out my out my new sword.  
"Good, no great idea," replied Alanna. With that the girls put on some breeches and shirts and went through Alanna;s closet to the place where they practiced the skills that a shang warrior had taght them, along with some things that Alanna had learned from their guard beck in Trebond. After some practicing, the girls headed back to Alanna_s room.  
"I can_t believe that we_re going to be leaving the convent tommorow. Can you imagine!! But, I have to say I_m NOT looking to forward to the whole "find a husband thing" Kat exclaimed.  
"I couldn_t agree more," Alanna agreed. "But, at least I get to see Thom again. Do you realize that I haven_t seen my brother in 6 years. Well, I have just alittle more packing to do, so I_ll see you at supper." She told Kat . Thank the gods this is my last night here. Alanna thought to herself. "Maybe the palace life won_t be as bad as I think it will. I_ll just have to wait and see." Alanna dressed and went to supper.   
Later that night while laying in bed Alanna couldn_t help but think, Maybe palace life won_t be so bad. But, all the awful balls, young men, and worst of all finding a husband. This is way to much work.. I never have wanted to be a lady, I want to be a kinght. If only Coram hadn_t of found out at the last minute.....I would be at the palace training to be a knight. Well, (said a voice inside her) this is your life now. So make the best of it...........and with that she fell into a deep slumber.   
  
Well hope you guys like so far. I have written 2 other chapters but I want to know that you guys like my story so if you want to hear more then please R&R. Remember this is my first fic. I would really like at least 5 reviews then I_ll post the next chapter or chapters. For future reference this is probably goign to be an A/J fic. Because I am a total A/J fan So, all you A/G please don_t send flames. Always, Lady Katherine 


	2. Corus

Disclaimer: I own known of these characters.   
  
I hope you guys like chapters 2 and 3!!!! PLEASE R&R. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed my story!!!   
  
Chapter 2  
Corus/Palace  
  
The next morning Alanna awoke and put on a simple, but elegant light blue dress and matching slippers. I hate wearing dresses. (she thought) BUT, I don't want to look bad for Thom. I'll just have to suffer through it. She did want to look to fancy but nice. Kat came in a few moments later and they went to say good-bye to everyone, for the last time. Just as they were leaving the other girls presented Alanna and Kat with a small gift each. Alannas an elegant necklace that matched her emerald green dress perfectly ( this was her BEST dress) and Kat was given a pair of light purple ear dobs which matched her best dress perfectly as well. The two girls climbed into the carriage and with one last look said good-bye to the place they had called "home" for 6 years.   
The entire way to Corus all Alanna and Kat did was talk. Finally, they had arrived. Alanna looked nervously around at everything.   
" This place is gigantic!!! And beautiful," she breathed as Kat nodded in agreement. A servant then came and took the girls to their rooms. After they settled in a bit the two decided to have a look around.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
(Same time different part of the palace)  
  
Thom of Trebond was busy reading when his knight master Prince Jonathan of Conte heir to the Totallen thrown came in and sat down decide him.  
"Well," Jon said? "WELL? WHAT?" Thom replied sarcastically.   
"Are you going to sit there and read all day or come see the new lady arrival's with me. Jonathan asked.  
"Great Merciful Mother," Thom said as he jumped up and began brushing is hair. "I completely forgot about that, my dear twin sister is arriving today. How could I forget? I haven't seen the girl for 6 years."  
"Oh that's right, your sister is coming with this group, isnt she. Well, then we shouldn't waste much time then should we. Jon said slyly.  
"I would be careful if I were you Jon. Alannas not like most ladies. Shes well different. Thom told him.  
"How do u mean different, Jon answered back  
"Oh, you'll see soon enough," Thom said and then strowed out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"I have a great idea," Alanna said suggested. "Lets go and see the practice courts?"  
"Excellent" Kat replied. When the girls arrived at the courts the first thing Alanna saw was a redheaded young man over by the archery field. She and Kat hurried over just in time to see Thom bearly miss the bulls eye.  
"I could do better with my eyes closed," Alanna shouted. Thom and four other knights spun around to see who had spoken. As he turned around Thom had a we grin on his face.  
"Only MY dear sister would call out in such an unlady like fashion," Thom said.  
"For you information DEAR brother I'm more "ladylike then you think, but we wont get into that right now, just come and give me a hug." she told him.   
Thom turned to his friends and said "I told you shed be here!"   
  
"Oh Thom you remember Kat don't you?" Alanna asked him as she turned to her friend next to her.  
"How could I forget her, (he said, with a smile), she used to dunk my head in the pond and think it was amazingly amusing."  
"Oh that, well you deserved it, Kat said with a slight blush. At the same moment a tall and young man with Brown hair and brown eyes came over and said "WELL, Tom are you going to be a gentlemen and introduce us to your charming and might I add lovely friends."   
"Of course, were are my manners," he replied. "Lady Alanna of Trebond and Lady Katherine of Meadow Ridge may I introduce to you Sir Roaul of Goldenlake, sir Gareth of Naxen, the Younger ( "Gary," said the man who hard come forward before) , and Prince Jonathan of Conte." Alanna and KAt both went done into graceful Curtsies to the heir to the thrown. "Well, (Thom thought to himself) my sister has indeed become a lady!!"  
  
That's chapter 2!!! Hope you guys like. : ) Chapter 3s going to be alittle short. PLEASE READ & REVIEW. I'm dieing to know if you guys like my story or not! Again thanks to those who reviewed it I really appreciate it!! ; ) 


	3. Special Note

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story!!! You guys are so nice!!! and I'm glad you like my story!! I'm terribly sorry this is taking me so long to post the next chapter. Its just that I'm having serious writers block. I have no idea what to write next. I could totally use some ideas. So if any of you have any suggestions or anything at all review this and HELP!!!!!!!! I would really really appreciate it. And don't worry I'm going to finish this story and I have some other ideas for stories that I'm probably gonna write. Don't worry though I'm definietly gonna finish this one. And on top of that my brother lost the last part of one of the chapters I had written down. So now I have to rewrite it completely. I'll have the next chapter up by Thursday. Promise!!!!!!! Once again thanks so much to everyone who reviewed.   
Always,  
Lady Katherine 


	4. Another Special Note (I'm really sorry)

Sorry guys, but I'm gonna have to put off the next chapter. For some reason or another it's not lettin gme uploas and I'll be really surprised if it lets me upload this. I'll try and see if I can figure out why ts not letting me upload. Until then thanks once again to everyone who reviewed. And just so you know I have written the next chapter. I did end up having aball. But just wait and please be patient with me. I really hope that this thing with the upload is solved soon. Sorry for the delay!!!  
Always,  
Lady Katherine  
P.S. I have alot more story ideas but I'm going to finfish this one even if I post another one to. 


	5. First Ball

Disclaimer: I own none of these magnificent characters. They all belong to the brilliant Tamora Pierce.   
And I'll be writing thank yous to all my fabulous reviewers as soon as I get the next chapter up. And If any of you out there have any ideas I would be glad to hear them. I can't decide what should happen next. Cuz I already had a ball. So ideas are very very welcome.   
  
In Alannas room, before the ball the girls talked about the days events.  
"I couldnt help notice the way you were looking at the Prince," Kat remarked.  
"The Prince was charming, but you know how I feel about that. I'm not going to marry or fall in love. Even if you think that I might like him or that he might like me. Even if he is the Prince." Alanna relied.  
"Right Alanna, and worms have ears." Kat told her sarcastically.  
"And how do you know that they don't?" she told her back and with that Alanna shut herself in the bathroom. As she slipped in to a lavender scented bath, Alanna couldnt help remember the smile and look of shock on the Princes face when she beat him. So what if she sort of liked the Prince its not as if he likes me back. But theres not way Im going to fall in love and get married. But whatever her feeling were Alanna decided to ignore them for now. She would deal with her feeling after this dreadful night. Just what I want, some knight to come and fawn all over me telling me that how beautiful I am and that he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. OK, l'll just get this ball over with and then see what happens.   
That night Alanna wore a red silk gown, with gold lining and a small train. It had a low neckline (much to Alannas discomfort) It whispered when she walked. She also had matching re slippers and eardods and a red rudy necklace. She put on little face paint , red lip rouge, and a little red eye shadow. It made her purple eyes come alive behind the red. As for her hair, she wore it up on top of her head with a few lose hairs curls around her face. After she finished she studied herself in the mirror, and quite happy with the results began to leave. OK.....everything is going to be fine......Alanna told herself  
  
The girls made there way into the room. As they did all the young men in the room turned to look at the pair. While every man was looking at them wishing that he was with one of then, every lady was throwing very jealous looks at them. As soon as the dinner was over and everyone was in the ballroom both Alanna and Katherine were asked to dance immediately by knights. And one right after the other different knights and squires asked them to dance. However, Alanna managed to get away and sat by herself in the window. She was very bored , being that Katherine was dancing for about the 5th time with Sir Garth.   
"Just what I need for my best friend to fall in love," Alanna thought miserably.   
"Alanna? What are you doing over here all by yourself?" Thom asked her.  
"Oh Thom, you know how much I hate these court functions, There so boring." was her reply.   
"Well, why dont you come and talk with me, Roaul, and Jon. Instead of sitting here all by yourself." Thom said with a smile.  
"No, I think Im gonna just go for a walk in the gardens and then go to bed." Alanna told him. With one last smile at Alanna Thom walked back to his friends. Alanna then got up and walked quickly out of the room before anyone else asked her to dance. As she walked through the gardens her thoughts went to the Prince. His dark black hair and sapphire eyes. Oh, stop this foolishness she told herself. You've already promised yourself not to marry. And besides he's the Prince. He has to marry for the good of Tortall. But you never know another stronger voice inside her said. You may be a very good princess and queen. No, No I could never be a princess much less queen. Oh I don't know all this is so confusing, Alanna told herself. You can't fall in love, you just can't.   
"Just wait and see what happens between you and him. Maybe it'll turn into something you want to happen maybe it won't." Alanna told herself out loud.  
"Any one I know?................." said a mysterious voice from behind her. 


End file.
